Broken Bones
by 12cathy
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a job. What Lucy doesn't know is that their job takes place in the area of the world she hates most. They don't know what lurks in the forest they have to explore. What will happen next? Will Team Natsu be strong enough? Was this just a trick to kill them? By the way! This is a Nalu! *Fangirl Scream*
1. Heartfilia!

**All I have to say is, I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I wake up on my bed and smile. Another day with the guild! I change into my usual outfit. I grab my belt and my keys. On the way out, the landlady scolded me about my rent pay being late, that happened three years, ago.

"Gomen, Gomen!" I replied, putting my hands up in an innocent gesture. (Gomen = Sorry)

"Don't make your rent late, next time!" She scolded me. I sweat dropped, and continued my way to the guild.

It was a normal day at the guild, and when I say normal, I mean beer cups flying across the room, beer puddles everywhere, burnt tables and chairs, and a not yet drunk Cana drinking next to fourteen empty barrels.

"Hi, Mira!" I greeted as I walked towards the bar. She smiled and waved at me.

"Can I have a fruit smoothie today? " I asked. "I'm in the mood for one." She nodded and went to get a cup. The blending noise of the blender wasn't heard from the noise of all the ruckus in the guild.

"Here you go!" Mira placed the fruit smoothie in front of me.

"Thanks, Mira!" I smiled. I drank the smoothie sip by sip, until Natsu noticed me...

"Lucy!" He yelled, he was blowing fire out of his mouth, making the area around me very warm. "Let's do a job!" He grinned his big, toothy grin.

"I guess..." I replied. "But let me finish my fruit smoothie!" I chugged the smoothie down and stood up. I knew something would distract Natsu. He was eating Fire Chicken, gobbling chicken by chicken down. I sweat dropped.

"Natsu!" I yelled, I was hopeful of him hearing my voice through all the noise. He has super-human hearing, who wouldn't hear that?

"at ih eh Luy?" He asked through a mouthful of food. I gave him a confused look, and he swallowed everything in his mouth. I was surprised he still had a 6-pack with all that food...

"What is it Lucy?" He asked after he swallowed his food. I sweat dropped, again.

"Didn't you say we were going to do a job?" I asked. "Doesn't Erza hate waiting?" I grinned evilly at the second question I asked. That made Natsu run to the entrance of the guild.

"Where's the job?" I asked after I had caught up with Team Natsu. "And what is it?" Erza held up the request paper.

"Explore a Forest?" I asked. "100,000 Jewels?" I sweat dropped. This person was either rich, or it wasn't a real request. Erza sighed and took a bite from strawberry cake, how she got it? I don't know.

"Where's the forest?" I asked. Natsu, Gray, and Erza all stopped. They shook their heads, and I sweat dropped.

"What?" I asked. "Why can't you tell me?"

"We'll tell you later." Erza replied,"Come on, the train is about to leave. Natsu's eyes widened.

"T-train?" He stumbled over his words. Erza nodded. Natsu glared at Gray.

"This is probably all your doing, snow flake." Natsu argued.

"What did you say, Flame Brain?" Gray argued.

"I hope I don't here fighting." Erza looked back.

"N-nope!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. "We were just playing a game!" I sweat dropped.

_The Magnolia Train leaves in one minute._

"Let's hurry." Erza yelled, dragging both Natsu and Gray by their shirt collars. I quietly followed. The train was very long. We stepped inside, and it was crowded.

We finally found a seat that was empty, and could fit four people. Natsu and I sat at one booth, Gray and Erza in the other. Erza pulled out a strawberry cake from who knows where, and started eating it slice by slice.

Natsu had his cheeks puffed out and looked like he was about to puke, I slowly moved away from him, but his head fell into my lap. I sweat dropped.

Gray was making little ice sculptures and Natsu seemed to have the energy to melt them, then he would go back to being sick. I was sitting quietly in my spot. I took out a book that I picked up at Earth Land.

The book name was _Fairy tail._ I laughed, making everyone's attention focus on me. I showed them the book. It had pictures in it. It showed all the different adventures we went through, it's almost like Earth Land has the magic to make books from our life.

Natsu had started reading my book, immediately forgetting about his motion sickness.

"This has all the different adventures we've been through!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey, squinty eyes! Shut up, will ya?" Gray groaned

"Like your one to say, Ice Prick!" Natsu yelled.

"Do I hear fighting? Or is that just my imagination?" Erza asked, still munching away on her cake.

"It was just your imagination!" Natsu and Gray said in unison, they sent evil glares at each other after Erza had turned back to her cake.

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouted.

"Where'd Happy come from?" I sweat dropped.

"I was here the whole time." Happy drooped his head down. "Natsu! Lushee didn't notice me!"

Natsu was already back to being sick. I sighed. This train ride was going to be a long one.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of my mother, Layla, and being back with her. It was the best dream I've had in years. I liked the way things were, now, but I still have always wished that my mother would come back from the dead.

_Five more minutes until we arrived at the Heartfilia Train Stop._

I opened my eyes, hearing that, I wanted to die. My father would be near there.


	2. Is this love?

**Gihi~ Lucy has just found out where the train stopped! _The Heartfilia area._ I don't own Fairy tail! I'm glad I don't! Because then, there wouldn't be any fan fics about it... If you know what I mean!**

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I felt like I was about to puke. I watched Lucy sleep there. She was like an angel. I quickly shook away those thoughts and continued being motion-sick.

_The train will stop at the Heartfilia train stop in five minutes._

I was relieved, and wanted those five minutes to go by. I watched as Lucy slowly opened her eyes in horror. I was sorry for what we had done. I felt terrible. Both mentally, and physically.

If I wasn't mistaken, I think I saw a single tear roll down Lucy's cheek. I felt worse for doing this to her, but Ice Prick and Erza made me. I slowly got up and lied on the table.

"Why..." I swear I heard Lucy whisper. "Why'd you do this to me?" I fely more and more terrible every second.

_The train will stop at the Heartfilia train stop in one minute. Please pack your bags and get ready to get off at this final stop._

I was relieved, but also mad at myself. I was relieved because I'd get to get off this moving vehicle that I'd been in for more than five hours, and mad at myself because I actually tricked Lucy. I could imagine an angel and a devil arguing inside my head.

_The train is coming to a stop at the Heartfilia train stop. Please get ready to exit the train._

Lucy hadn't said anything when she found out where we were going. She was just staring off into her own little world. I wonder what she was thinking about. She was probably thinking about how mean I was. I swear I felt water trickle down my cheek.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

This was for the best, right? We can get 100,000 jewels just by exploring a forest, right? A shot hit into my mind like Natsu and Gajeel fighting.

My father was the reward giver. I slammed my head into the table, almost making Erza's strawberry cake fall to the ground. I would've been in big trouble if it did.

"Lushee.." I heard a high voice talking to me, sadly. I looked up to see a blue cat, standing on the table. I wiped my tears away.

_The train has stopped at the Heartfilia train stop. Please exit the train._

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest door, leaving Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu behind.

_They tricked me! I thought we were **nakama!** _One part of me was thinking that.

_It was for the best. Their my **nakama,they **wouldn't do this to be mean. _My other half was thinking.

I ran to a bench and cried my eyes out. Everyone stared at me as they walked by, thinking I was a disgrace, crying in the area owned by a random _rich _dude!

Team Natsu came out of the train two minutes later, they were looking around for me.

"There!" I heard Natsu shout. I heard a scampering of feet, then a warm hand touched my back. I quickly wiped away all of my tears, and looked up. I did something unexpected.

I immediately hugged Natsu, and cried into his chest. I heard his surprised heartbeat, then it slowed down, and I felt hands wrap around me in a hug.

"Lucy.." I heard Natsu whisper. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I really am. I never wanted it to be like this." I looked up into Natsu's warm and kind eyes.

"N-Natsu." I barely said it in a whisper, I was sure Natsu couldn't hear me. I forgot all about what they did to me, all about Erza and Gray watching, and I almost forgot...Happy was also watching.

"But why?" I blurted out. I didn't want to say it in front of them. Shoot. No. It was normal of to say something like that in a situation like this.

Natsu seemed surprised at that. I dug my face closer into his chest. He smiled, warmly. I couldn't see it, but I was sure he did. I can't believe I was doing this.

"L-Let's go." I stammered. Natsu let go of me, and I let go of him. His chest was wet with tears. I would see Gray and Erza whispering sheepishly to each other, soon, Happy joined them.

I kept getting glances from Natsu, and he kept getting glances from me. I was glad I had my Nakama to help me through hard situations like this.

I could almost imagine my spirits snickering to each other. _Yeah, right. Just Nakama._ I imagined they would say. I quickly brought that subject out of my mind and took one last glance at Natsu.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I never imagined something like that would happen. Hugging Lucy like that... H-Hey! Just in a Nakama way! I don't _love _her or anything! I sighed.

I saw Lucy glancing at me. How I knew? I was also glancing at her, and when our eyes met when we were glancing at each other, we would immediately look away, I was glad Lucy couldn't see me blushing.

You know, I was only blushing because I'm a _fire _dragon slayer! Too much heat in the body, it makes me blush! I'm not embarrassed by us meeting eyes! Duh!

"Hehee!" Happy laughed his devious laugh, loud enough so I could hear. I made a flame in my hand and inched it closer and closer to Happy, making sure he didn't see what I was doing. I quickly brought it towards Happy and it burned his tail.

"EEEEE!" Happy shrieked. I burst into laughter, and I swear I could hear a chuckle from Lucy. Happy and I argued on the whole way to the forest.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I glanced at Natsu again to see his flaming fist inching closer and closer to Happy's twitching tail. I stopped to see what was going on. Closer and closer, his flaming hand went towards Happy's tail.

It was like a slow movie with a lot of suspense. As the flame, slowly crept closer and closer to the confused cat, er, exceed! Natsu brought the flame into Happy's tail. The flame reaches its victim!

I chuckles lightly to myself, hopeful that Natsu wouldn't hear me, I was 99% sure he would glance back at me, so I quickly turned around and caught up with Erza and Gray, going a few steps further than them so I didn't have to hear their messy talk about Natsu and me.

I sighed as I glanced across my shoulder. I saw Erza and Gray pointing at me, then pointing behind them, they were probably pointing at Natsu, then they burst into laughter.

My face flushed deep red, and I quickly ran a few more steps away from the gossiping Stripper and redhead. That's what I'm going to call Erza from now on... or from now on in my thoughts! That's what she gets!

I shivered at the thought of calling Redhead, Redhead, and getting beat up by her. I'd never get to see the next morning, or night. I shivered once more.

Natsu had somehow caught up with me, with a Happy with a cast on his tail. I sweat dropped.

Natsu had seen me staring at him, and we both looked away. I wonder if he was blushing, too. I really had no excuse, so I'll tell my thoughts the truth.

I think I like Natsu. I almost fangirl screamed over the thoughts of the great adventures I've shared with Natsu. His big toothy grin that he would smile at me, and I remember when he saved me when I fell from the tower.

I smiled at those thoughts. I hope there isn't a mind reader around here... I gasped in horror, making Natsu look at me. I shook my head and sweat dropped at my thought that I had.

What if Natsu was a...


	3. Birds or Dragons or Things?

**Okay... So... I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

What if Natsu was a mind reader? I laughed at that thought, then started to hop forward. I thought about what would happen if Natsu was really a mind reader. My face flushed red. He would know everything.

W-W-well, by everything, I would mean he would know... that... I shouldn't be embarrassed at this! He would just know I'm his nakama, but he already knows that, right? I made myself smile at that one, and then laugh.

I brought out a sigh. I was talking to myself again like I'm a friend talking about a... crush? No... Talking about Nakama. I face palmed myself.

"Lucy!" I heard a Natsu's voice call out. "You passed the forest!" I sweat dropped. He didn't have to be so loud. Now everyone here would know me as a clumsy and cry-baby kid.

"Okay.." I shouted. I went back a few steps, trying to ignore the people staring at me. As I was walking backwards, I bumped into Natsu. My face flushed red all over again.

"Watch where your going." Natsu chuckled. I immediately covered my red face and went into the forest. Natsu started following me, with Happy flying behind him.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

Lucy had bumped into me while she was walking backwards. I looked a bit surprised.

"Watch where your going." I chuckled. Lucy covered her face like she was crying, and ran into the forest. I was confused, then I realized what happened. My face turned red and I started following Lucy into the forest, Happy was flying behind me.

I had lost sight of Lucy. _This is bad._ I thought. Lucy wasn't strong enough to defend herself... I mean... She's strong enough. I have to stop worrying about her! Yeah..! I face palmed myself.

I started walking around the area of endless trees. Wouldn't this be mission accomplished? We explored the forest... I sweat dropped and kept on walking.

I saw a tiny little red bird chirping around. The bird faced me, and ran towards me like I was ready to be defeated. I sweat dropped. One tiny little bird couldn't defeat me like that!

I made a flame in my hand and brought it towards the bird like I did with Happy.

"You think you can defeat me?" I asked. The bird turned around and it got caught in my flame. I snickered. Now I have something to eat.

I grabbed the roasted bird out of my flaming hand. I got ready to eat it, but it took over a dragon's body. Wait... DRAGON?

I looked closer at the beast. Nope. It wasn't a dragon. Maybe a wyvern? I looked closer. Nope. Not a wyvern, either.

It wasn't anything, well, it was SOMETHING. It had wings. It had... hooves... It also had a beak, and a devilish tail. This is why there was a high payment. I sweat dropped. Eh, this'll be easy.

"I'm all fired up!" I shouted. I charged at the creature, literally, all fired up, but it just dodged my attack.

"Heh. Your a sissy for just dodging, FIGHT!" I yelled at the mysterious creature. It seemed to understand, and it started glowing blue, green, and purple.

I watched in awe as the creature morphed into a dragon. A red one.

"Their... alive..." I managed to choke out. I heard a shriek in the distance. Anyone could recognize that shriek. It was from Lucy.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I saw a cute little bird and went to hold it, but it turned into some creature with hooves, wings, and a beak. Yes, it had a body. It had some kind of eagle's body.

I shrieked as loud as I could. It rang through the trees. I was defenseless. What I thought was a defenseless bird before, was now a harmful creature of mystery.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I shouted while holding Loke's key in the air. Loke appeared, holding his right arm for some reason. I sweat dropped.

"Loke! Kick this..._thing's_...butt!" I ordered. Loke nodded.

"Regulus Beam!" Loke shouted, aiming at the creature. An amazing beam of light shot from his hand, and to the creature, but the creature only absorbed the light, making it seem more powerful.

"I am sorry, Lucy. I am no help here." Loke apologized before going back to the spirit world. I decided I didn't need to defeat the creature, but send him off somewhere far away. Stars shined evilly in my eyes.

I looked around for a nearby pond, or lake, or any water source. I found a puddle.

_It's worth it._ I thought. Or I hope it was worth it.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I shouted while holding Aquarius's key in the air.

"Lucy!" She raged as she flopped inside the puddle. "Don't summon me in such dirty water! This isn't even water for my likings!"

I sweat dropped. "Okay, Okay!" I apologized while holding my hands up. "Wash this creature out of here! Don't wash me with it, too." I put my hands on my hips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aquarius shouted while bringing her vase thing up, then down to get rid of all the water inside, it washed the creature away, but I was caught in it, too. Aquarius immediately went back into the spirit world.

I cursed under my breath, hoping Aquarius could hear me.

* * *

**~Erza POV~**

I had been separated from the group. I sighed as I took a bite of my strawberry cake. _mmmmm!_ I thought.

I picked up my sword as I walked around the endless trees. I looked at the request paper. I don't understand why it was so high paying.

I saw a green bird chirping around. I held back my strawberry cake..

"Your not getting any!" I hissed. The bird flew towards the cake, and I sliced it away with my sword. It didn't do anything. Instead, it transformed into some creature with hooves, wings, and a beak.

I readied my sword. Nothing could defeat me. I had fought all one hundred monsters in the Grand Magic Games. I can handle a puny little bird that uses illusion magic.

I imagined the bird, and hit the spot where I imagined it.

An hour later, I had gotten a bunch of wounds all over my body. The creature took no damage from any of my different armors and weapons.

I didn't want to do this, but if I didn't, I would most likely die. I had to...

* * *

**~Gray POV~**

I was walking around, not noticing that I didn't have my shirt on. I saw an icy blue bird. My stomach growled.

"Your going to be nice food." I smiled. I made a sharp ice crystal and made an effort to catch the little figure flying around.

"That's it!" I sighed.

"Ice-make Cannon!" I shouted. A gigantic ice cannon appeared before my eyes. I steadily aimed for the bird. I shot the ice bullet that was hidden inside the cannon.

It hit the bird, and ice shards flew everywhere. The cannon would freeze it, then I could catch it. There was icy steam everywhere, and I couldn't see where the bird froze.

I wiped away the steam and saw a creature with hooves, wings, and a beak before my eyes.

I groaned with my stomach. I couldn't eat anything, anymore.

"Ice make spear!" I shouted. An ice spear formed in my hands. I charged at the creature with all I could, despite my hungry stomach, and draining energy.

I closed my eyes as the creature and spear made a collision. Nothing happened. I heard the clinging of their surface. I felt my ice spear shatter to pieces. I opened one eye. The creature was not damaged at all.

* * *

**They are still all stuck with what seems like invincible creatures! What should I call them? Oh yeah, before you say anything, Lucy is also still stuck with her creature. Aquarius's wave caught Lucy, too, didn't it?**

**Please Review! It gives me encouragement to write more! Or else, like my other story, The New Exceed, I will start making shorter chapters because I don't know if people like them or not!**


	4. Too Strong

**They are all stuck. What will they do? I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I had to keep on fighting. I won't give up! I had broken my arm in fighting the creature, but I didn't care. Lucy, Erza, and Snowflake would all laugh at me if I gave up.

I charged at the creature with all my might.

"Fire Dragon Secret Technique!" I shouted. "Ten Spirits!" I was pushed back by the gravity collecting around me. Igneel had told me to never use this technique unless I needed to. I would've been laughed at by all the dragon slayers around here.

I had used an ancient technique on a lousy _bird._ I watched dragon spirits appearing and disappearing. Igneel told me nothing could block this skill.

A giant flame appeared in front of me, and a red dragon stepped out of it.

"I-Igneel?" I stammered. The dragon looked at me with a friendly smile. No. It couldn't be Igneel. If I knew this, I would've summoned him ages ago. Tears formed in my eyes.

I fell to my knees and clutched the grass in the forest. I wiped my tears away with my bloody hands. The blood had gotten into my eyes and it stung, a lot.

I wanted to believe this was the real dragon who raised me, but I couldn't. I shook my head and offered to help the dragon with this battle, but he just nudged me away.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I was in soaked clothes thank to Aquarius.

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I shouted while holding Virgo's key in the air.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked. I sweat dropped.

"No, can you get me some clothes from the Celestial realm?" I begged.

"Yes, Princess." Virgo disappeared and reappeared after five minutes. She came back with a kimono decorated with stars.

"How am I supposed to fight with this?" I sweat dropped, holding up the kimono. Virgo immediately took the chance.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked. I shook my head and changed into the kimono. I glanced the creature's way. He lay unconscious. I sighed in relief.

I quickly escaped the battle. Obviously, I couldn't defeat this _thing._ I stumbled and tripped on roots, but I kept on running away. It could sniff around to find me, so I had to run far, far away.

I heard loud panting, my face brightened up, I hope it was Natsu. I shook my head and blushed.

* * *

**~Erza POV~**

I saw a familiar figure running towards me. I snapped out of my drowsiness and looked back where I saw the figure. It was Lucy! I sighed in relief.

"Erza!" She called out. "Y-Your badly wounded." She checked my wounds, I could tell she was feeling helpless because she couldn't heal them.

"Lucy." I said in my leader voice. " No one in the whole world can defeat one of these things." I nodded at the stone-still creature.

"I know..." Lucy whispered. "I met one of them, too. They're strong!" I was surprised she got out alive.

"Let's go find Natsu and Gray." I suggested. Lucy nodded, and we set off.

We walked for what seemed like centuries until we heard a faint shout.

"Ice-make..." a tired voice trailed off in the distance. Lucy and I nodded at each other, and we ran towards the direction of the voice. Gray was probably determined in his fight, but he wouldn't get out alive if he were to continue.

"Gray!" I yelled when I found him, badly wounded with an invincible creature.

* * *

**~Gray POV~**

I was badly wounded in the chest, I could barely breath.

"Gray!" A familiar voice called. I looked to my left to see Erza and Lucy running towards me.

"So you haven't found flame-brain yet, eh?" I barely said in a whisper. I collapsed to the ground.

"Gray, those things cannot be defeated, even by Gildarts!" Erza shouted. I let out a soft chuckle.

"I barely got out alive, that was thanks, and not thanks to Aquarius." Lucy retorted.

I was picked up by Erza.

"Gray, you can't walk in that condition." Erza had a point. I could barely breath, let alone walking.

I let her carry me around. I heard a loud roar.

_What's Flame-brain up to, now?_ I thought.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I ran towards the sound of the loud roar, I was afraid for Natsu. He would always keep on fighting, determined. Tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

I found a clearing with no plants, and saw a bloody Natsu and dragon laying helplessly on the ground. Suddenly, the dragon faded away.

I looked at the creature they fought. It had a mark on it's chest. I was surprised they were able to even do that.

I ran to Natsu, he was in a feeble position and his limbs bent where they shouldn't. I started crying. My father planned this all out. I sat there, sobbing beside Natsu.

He was sure to be dead, NO! I couldn't think that! Always have hope... but I couldn't... not now... not ever after this accident. I hated my father even more.

I saw Natsu open his eyes, and my hope sparked inside of me. I smiled sadly at Natsu, who closed his eyes again.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I could hear sobbing above hell. Had Lucy found me? I hated that she had to see me like this, but I wasn't in hell, please no. I couldn't see anything. I tried opening my eyes, which worked, I saw a sobbing Lucy, then a Lucy that had a sad smile.

I closed my eyes again. It took too much strength from me. I saw that the dragon had disappeared. Every limb in my body ached. They bent in ways that they shouldn't. I knew I had too much hope.

I never should have tried to fight him.

"Natsu..." A faint voice said. "No one is able to defeat this creature. Why? Why did you try? You knew he was stronger..."

I felt myself being carried up.

"Lucy, let's take him to Porlyusica to check on." I heard a voice like Erza's say.

"Can we at least take him back to the guild so we can see if Wendy can do anything?" A voice like Lucy's said between sobs.

"Okay." Erza's voice replied, softly.

* * *

**Yay! My fanfiction site suddenly didn't like me and decided to close out RIGHT when I pressed save, I was afraid that I would lose all my hard work, but nope! It only didn't save this bottom message!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Broken Bones

**Grr! I logged in, I wanted to see how many words in the story I had, and it said YOU MUST LOGIN! I just lost everything! I think I'll sulk in the corner... I don't own Fairy tail. Let me just restart my story...**

* * *

**~Wendy POV~**

I looked over to the entrance of the guild. Team Natsu had returned from their job. There was something wrong with the picture, though. I squinted my eyes and almost feigned. Erza-san was carrying Natsu-san, and all his limbs seemed to be out of place.

I quickly ran over to Natsu-san's aid, but there was already a crowd crowding around them. I squeezed through everyone, and I saw Gray-san and Lucy-san making space.

"Ah!" Lucy smiled sadly. "Wendy! Natsu needs your help!" I nodded and quickly ran over to Natsu-san. Erza-san put him down on the ground for me to check on him.

A green healing light shined in my hand, and I moved it around above Natsu-san. Right when I put it over him, it had shined red, same with the rest of his body. I was in a state of shock.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Erza-san asked. I couldn't speak, and I couldn't tell her what the red light meant. So I decided to say something else.

"Bring him to the infirmary." I said in a demanding voice. Erza-san followed my order and picked Natsu up. He grunted in pain, then went unconscious.

"Wendy, what's wrong with Natsu?" I heard Lucy ask in a demanding and teary tone. She started to shake my arm, and I burst into tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wendy!" Lucy apologized, I could tell she started to cry, too.

"Wendy.." Lucy started. "Your strong to be able to go through times like this." I cried more and more. I never thought I was strong. I was never strong. I could only do nothing.

"Lu-cy-san..." I choked out through my tears. "N-Na-tsu-san will be o-kay." I hoped I was right. I saw Lucy's face brighten up a little bit, but her face was still wet with tears.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

We had arrived at the Fairy Hill's Infirmary, and Erza placed Natsu on one of the soft, fluffy white beds. I ran over to where Natsu lay. I prayed he would be okay, like Wendy said. I hope she was right.

"Lu-cy.." I heard a faint voice whisper. My face brightened up.

"Natsu!" I shouted. I hugged him, and he seemed surprised, and pained. I got off him and saw that his body took a way more different shape.

"That...hurt..." Natsu chuckled. I put a finger on his mouth for him to be quiet, I also felt guilty because I hurt him. Wendy had come back with a bunch of different bottles in her hands.

I quickly ran to help her carry them, but I wasn't there early enough, they had already fallen out and one of them shattered into tiny pieces. Wendy looked at it with wide eyes.

"That was the one that I could mend Natsu-san's bones!" Wendy exclaimed. "There's no hope now." Se started sobbing. I helped her carry the rest of the potions onto the desk next to Natsu's bed.

"Can't you mend his bones with your own magic?" I eagerly asked. Wendy shook her head, then went right to work on helping Natsu with her leftover potions.

"Hmmm." I heard her mumbling. "This one will give me magic to help stop Natsu-san's pain for twenty-four hours. That will have to do." She poured a green liquid into her mouth, and quickly looked at the instructions.

She followed them step by step, and cast a green sprite into Natsu's body. He grunted as it spread across his body, after it spread he glowed green, and went back to normal.

"That was close." Wendy sighed. "I had almost ran out of time to use the magic." I looked at her confusingly.

"Well." She explained. "I only get ten seconds to use that magic, because it isn't at full power." I nodded my head, indicating that I understand, now.

"This one will give me the power to find out where it hurts, or where is broken.." Wendy mumbled. She put it back on the shelf. "Useless! He doesn't hurt anywhere, anymore, and his whole body is broken!"

"Will give me the power to see where it has the most damage." Wendy mumbled. "I guess this will be a little bit useful, I can help that area, first."

She drank the liquid and wiped her mouth. A green sprite appeared in her hands. She moved it over Natsu. It flashed red at his chest. Everyone had wide eyes. That was the worst spot.

Wendy kept calm and went through potion by potion. She finally found one that was very useful.

"Oh!" Wendy exclaimed. "This one will heal any wound, but only one wound. I can do it on Natsu-san's chest!" She chugged down the potion and wiped her mouth. There was a bright green stain on her sleeve.

She moved her hands to Natsu's chest, and cast the spell. A wave of light shone from her hands, and everyone covered their eyes, except Wendy, it seemed like she didn't see the light.

I looked outside, but the light had blinded me, I could only see a bright white light shining all around me. Wind had blown around me, and gravity changed. I could see nothing, I didn't know what was left or right. I couldn't move.

* * *

**~Wendy POV~**

Minna-san acted like a bright light was shining in their face. I chuckled and focused on healing Natsu-san. (Minna-san = Everyone)

I had lifted up his muffler to put my hands directly above the wond. I could see it getting smaller and smaller, until it was only just a little scar.

I sighed and stopped the spell. Everyone opened their eyes and heaved big sighs of relief.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

The blinding light stopped shining and I could open my eyes again. I heaved a big sigh of relief. I ran over to Natsu to check his chest wound. It had turned to a tiny scar.

I smiled and hugged Wendy.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you for saving Natsu." Wendy pushed me back, boy had she gotten rough?

"Natsu isn't saved, yet. He still has all those broken bones." Wendy retorted. I frowned.

I looked back at Natsu and rubbed my eyes. Wendy and I had been talking about Natsu for five minutes. I almost feigned at the fight of Natsu's chest. The wound was there, again.

* * *

**What's wrong with Natsu's wound? Will he survive? Review Please! :D**


	6. Wendy the Doctor

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I was busy. With things. Anyways, I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I ran over to Natsu and examined his wound. I hope someone didn't replace the healing magic with poison. Terrible people... I walked over to Wendy, staring with fright at the wound.

"Wendy." I whispered. "Was there something wrong with the potion? Will it hurt him?" I had fell onto my knees and started sobbing.

"No." Wendy said, a stern face on. "It was just some stupid person faking the potion, it was mere illusion magic. It would make sense, since the illusion magic potion's users can't see the bright light from the illusion, and you guys could, right?"

I nodded. Some evil person hated us. I couldn't put my mind on who did it, though. I mean, I guess it isn't _that _evil, it was just illusion magic, right?

I also realized that Wendy had become more meaner in a way.

"Wendy." I asked. "Did something about you change? You seem to always be very... strong, now." It felt awkward saying that, especially to Wendy. I cocked my head to the side.

"Well..." She started. "I want to become stronger. As strong as Natsu-san! But I know I'll never achieve that goal, Natsu-san is too strong. So that's why I have to be determined to save him!"

I smiled. Wendy really did look up to Natsu, maybe even Gajeel? I'm not sure, yet.

"Wendy." I thought out loud. "I'm sure you'll save him." Wendy bounded up to me and hugged me, clinging onto me tightly. I hugged her back. She still was just a kid, and she was very talented.

She let go of me and went to her little glass bottles, labeled very neatly. She put some away and put some next to her. I watched her intently. I read each label carefully. I wanted to learn how to heal, but I knew the magic wasn't in my blood.

I heard a grunt from over to the bed. I did feel much calmer when I knew that Natsu was alive.

"This one!" I heard Wendy shout. "I hope it isn't illusion magic, again." She poured it into her mouth and made a healing orb. She put it above Natsu's wound. It stayed there for a while after she moved her hands away.

"Gomen.." Wendy whispered. "Gomen Natsu-san." It started flashing red and I heard a scream of unexpected pain from Natsu.

"Wendy!" I shouted. "What happened!" I ran as fast as I could through yet another blinding light.

"The wound will heal, I'm sure of it, but he'll have to face terrible pain before it does!" Her hair was blowing and she had covered her eyes.

"Didn't you just say that you hoped it wouldn't be illusion magic?" I shouted. I didn't know why we were shouting, maybe it was because of the wind and the light. I don't know..

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san!" She sobbed. "I really don't know! It's just...I want to help Natsu-san as much as I can! I can't give up now!" I could see a determined face when I squinted my eyes through the light. I was happy that Wendy had grown stronger.

"Wendy!" I shouted. "I'm sure you'll be able to help Natsu, a lot!" I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see it. That's because it was a real smile, not a fake one to make myself look nice.

I walked closer and closer to what looked like an infirmary bed, I hoped it was the one Natsu was on. I fell to my knees beside it. I remembered something.

Wendy said there would be a blinding light if it was illusion magic, some the user couldn't see, some could. Tears streamed down my face, but I didn't dare remind Wendy of that, I knew she would've already got the point. Another useless one.

I sighed in defeat. Nothing could help Natsu now. The light stopped after five minutes, thank god. The illusion on Natsu's chest seemed pleasing, but I didn't like it one bit.

I realized Gray and Erza had left a while ago. Wendy checked up on Natsu, doing her basic spells. She gasped in horror a moment later.

* * *

**~Wendy POV~**

I gasped in horror at what I had just learned. I began to tear up again, but quickly wiped them away. I had to be strong to save Natsu-san. I must be strong to save a strong person! I'm doing something none of Fairy tail will forget.

I saw Lucy-san run over to me quickly. She looked at me worriedly, I could tell she wanted answers. I sighed in defeat. I had to tell somebody.

"Natsu can't fight with all these injuries."I explained. Lucy's face brightened up a bit. I hope she wouldn't say _the sentence._ I guess she would, that would be Lucy-san-like.

"So he can fight again when he's all healed up!" She smiled. She had said it. My heart was in pain. I didn't want to see minna-san like this.

"No." I choked out. No, I wasn't crying, was I? "Natsu-san's wounds and bones will only get better, but they will never fully heal. They are too damaged for that. He will have to stop doing jobs." Lucy-san seemed to almost feign.

"Then how am I going to get jewels for food?" Natsu-san grunted as I heard his stomach growl- not that he had one, anymore. I shook my head lightly.

"We'll provide you tons of food, but Natsu-san." I whispered. "Where is the food going to go? You don't have a stomach, anymore." I didn't take that as a joke, whoever thought I might.

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled. "How can you joke at a time like this?" I sobbed as my heart clutched harder.

"This isn't a joke!" I yelled back. "Natsu-san has a 99% chance of dying right now!" Lucy's eyes widened, then became calm again.

"Natsu is too stubborn to die." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow at her. Oh great, now she's joking around! We both became focused on how Natsu could survive, bringing the percentage lower and things like that.

I was determined, even though I had said this many times before, I was determined to save Natsu-san.

* * *

**I meant to get this up earlier but then I saw all these awesome fan fictions and I started reading them and they turned out to be long and then I couldn't update because they were so good so I couldn't stop reading! *Pant***

**Gomen Gomen! Please forgive me!**


	7. Can't mend me now

**Hello again, guys! I hope you don't think there's too much time in the delay between when I write my chapters! If you do, please tell me in the reviews! Don't be shy~**

**I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I watched intently as Wendy worriedly drank some mushy green stuff and healed Natsu little by little. I sighed as I cocked my head to the side and looked at Natsu.

"Will he ever get better?" I thought, not knowing I had said it out loud. I didn't panic when I realized I said it out loud, because I did want to know the answer, I just didn't want to be like a weird person asking a million questions...

"Yes, but not fully better. He'll never get fully better." Wendy whispered. "He'll have to stay in the infirmary for another week until he's fit to walk, but never can he fight anything, anymore. That's why I have to become strong like Natsu-san!" Tears formed in her eyes as far as I could see.

"Wendy." I whispered. "Your doing your best, please continue to do your best to help everyone." I knew that even Gray was worried about Natsu even though they were 'rivals.'

"I'm going to go outside and get something to eat. I'll bring you two something, too." I said as I stood up and stretched. "I'll bring Natsu a really big load cause he eats a lot and he hasn't eaten in a while." I muttered.

I walked out of the infirmary and into the guild. I ordered ten fire chickens for Natsu, even though I knew that wouldn't be enough, some... air for Wendy? Air Chicken? I realized I didn't know what Wendy eats, so I went back into the infirmary, carrying Natsu's chicken.

"Wendy." I chuckled like it was nothing. "What do you like to eat?" Wendy looked at me for a while, then her face lit up, seeming like she found an answer.

"Actually, I would've eaten the air here..." She started. I sweat-dropped of how weird that sounded. "But then that would make Natsu-san have less oxygen, can you, Lucy-san, please take over while I eat some of the air outside?" She begged and sunk to her knees.

"Okay, okay." I replied, putting my hands up in an innocent gesture. I just thought Wendy needed some time outside of the infirmary sometimes, and I couldn't stand her begging...

I growled as I remembered my father was the one that was responsible for all of this. He would've known that those thins were invincible. I decided that when Wendy came back, I would ask Levy to research on those creatures.

"Lu..cy.." I heard a faint voice say. My face brightened up as I faced Natsu, who still looked unconscious. I groaned and looked around for the mysterious voice.

"Lu..cy.." I heard it again. Now I was really angry.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I shouted. Natsu opened one eye, or it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Do you really not know me?" The voice boomed the total opposite of the way it said my name. I winced.

"Just get out of here!" I yelled. "Do you know the situation I'm in right now?"

"Your not in a situation." The voice pointed out. "But that boy with pink hair is, is in a terrible situation." I growled like Natsu does when he hears someone say _pink _hair.

"It's salmon!" I shrieked.

"Lucy!" I heard a sweet yet angry..ish.. voice call out. I bolted up and realized I'd been dreaming.

"I've been calling your name for a long time now, Natsu's _gone!" _I saw Wendy cross her arms.

"Gomen..." I whispered.

"We have got to find him before he does anything too rash!" Wendy shouted. "I don't know how he can even walk!" Her face started looking full of shame.

"That's right..." She whispered. "I put the casts on him already and he grabbed the walking sticks. I hope he doesn't start a fight with the guild. he'd be in big trouble."

I heard a scream from the direction of the guild and sweat-dropped. It was like life was against us.

**( A/N I don't do Natsu's POV when he's injured..if your wondering. Because his POV would be boring, like, I groaned, I went unconscious I came back to life and stuff like that, if you DO want Natsu POV, review it!)**

I turned a corner to enter the guild, and my jaw dropped. My eyes widened. There was no more Natsu. He was scattered everywhere, along with his casts. Sometimes he's so stupid.

"What happened?" I shouted across the whole guild of laughing people. I couldn't figure out why they were laughing at their nakama with his body parts scattered around the guild. Everyone turned stone-still and turned around to face me.

"W-Well..." I heard Droy start to say. "WEGOTINTOAFIGHTANDNATSUWENTINTOPIECES!" He quickly shouted.

"What?" I asked, not the _I'm surprised _way but the _I didn't catch that_ way. Gajeel turned to me and laughed his _Gihi _laugh, then opened his mouth.

"Flame-boy got into a fight and we beat him up good!" Gajeel laughed. I was mad, now, but I knew I wasn't strong. Not even the slightest bit strong. Not strong enough to defeat this guild of what seem like crazy people.

"He's sure to be dead, now." I whispered into Wendy's ear when I caught up with her. Wendy didn't look the slightest bit worried, so I heaved a sigh of relief. Wendy knew what to do.

Wendy started walking away and motioned me to follow her. I was confused but followed her order. She started picking up Natsu's body parts. Ew, but I guess that was what I had to do.

I seemed to have picked up an arm and a leg. Wendy got the rest. She motioned me to follow her back into the infirmary. I quickly followed.

"He's too stubborn to die." Wendy repeated what I had said hours ago. "So we can at least try." She smiled as she said the last sentence.

She put the body parts on the infirmary bed and I did the same. She out a needle and a long piece of string from a drawer.

"I got these from Earthland." She said. "They had told me what they make is called stitches. It's like sewing things together, but with body parts that had opened. I hope this works." She took a deep breath.

She took the needle and started going through and out, through and out until on part was attached to the other. I was surprised that Earthland thought of that, but can't we just ask someone to help us reattach Natsu?

"Wendy.." I chuckled. "That stitching thing is nice and all, but can't _you _just reattach Natsu?" Wendy widened her eyes in realization, then wuickly put it down and ripped each thing away since it left a weird pattern on the skin.

She made a healing orb and reattached all of Natsu. He looked ready and fine to battle again, but...

"Bones can't mend, and neither can scars." Wendy whispered. "He will rest until he can walk again, but never can he fight again." I widened my eyes and tears formed. Why did this have to happen to Natsu?

If Lucy was the one that had been severely injured, it wouldn't matter since it wasn't that big of a loss! She fell to her knees and her hair covered her eyes and tears, but she had to.. she had to trust Wendy.

* * *

**Hmm... I was going to say something, but I forgot! Yay for me...**

**Anyways, please review! Say anything that you think should change or something! Until next time~**


	8. Cake and Luck?

**The only people that have reviewed on my story so far are Zelda-san, Shifuku, and Ella Daniels! Thanks guys! I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Erza POV~**

"Hmmm." I thought. "Hmmm." Gray was casually leaning on the wall beside me.

"Hmmm-" I got cut off.

"Erza just make a decision already!" Gray groaned. "It's not that hard! See?" Gray went away from his spot on the wall and walked over to look through the glass.

"But there's so many different varieties of strawberry cake!" I whined, pointed at all the different kinds of strawberry cake, sitting in front of me.

"I would like a cream cake with ice shavings on top, please, Mira." Gray decided, completely ignoring me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Was this a challenge?

"Ah! I know!" I shouted. "I would like a triple-decker strawberry cream cake with a double-decker strawberry fruit cake as the side, please add strawberry flavored whip cream, stacked very high on each of them, and four strawberries each for the cakes."

I glanced at Gray, who sweat-dropped and jaw-dropped. I chuckled lightly. I won this one.

"H-Hey.." Gray muttered. "Um Erza, after we get the cake, let's go check up on Natsu." I nodded. I knew he would've been teasing Natsu right now, but he was in a serious problem.

"Here you go!" Mira smiled, and placed the two...no three cakes on the counter. I took my triple-decker straw cream cake with everything on it with one hand, and the other cake with the other hand.

I balanced a spoon on each plate and headed towards the Fairy Hills infirmary. I looked like a clown balancing everything like that. Gray quickly followed, taking a swift bite of his cream cake, then licking up all he ice shavings, which were quickly melting.

"Hmmm." I murmured. "Lucy would like the Fairy tail bakery, shame she wanted to stay in the infirmary." The Fairy tail bakery had just opened up in the guild by Mira.

I walked back a few steps, realizing I passed Fairy Hills. I swiftly walked in and found my way to the infirmary. I widened my eyes at what I saw.

"Lucy!" I shouted in my 'in charge' voice. "Are you okay?" I walked over to Lucy and kneeled beside her.

"No!" She choked out. "I'm not okay!" She then lay down in a feeble position. I removed one of her hands, and her face looked terrible. Tears were streaming down, and her tears dried in place.

"Lucy..." I whispered. "I have cake!" I smiled and shoved my double-decker cake in front of Lucy.

"But you have to get one yourself." I said, taking back my cake. "From the new bakery that opened up in the guild while you were forcing yourself to stay here."

Lucy's face slowly lit up, and soon, it seemed like nothing happened, except...

"Wendy!" I shouted, again. "Don't feel down! Come and get a cake from the new bakery Mira opened in the guild!" I smiled a bright smile, trying to cheer Wendy up.

"Erza-san..." She whispered. "I'm useless. I can't even save one single person." I stared at her in dismay.

"That not true!" I denied in my once again, leaderly voice. "Remember when we were fighting Oracion Seis? You cured me from my snake bite, if it wasn't for you, I'd never be here right now." Wendy looked up.

"But that was such a long time ago..." She sobbed. "I've become much weaker, I'll never be able to match Natsu-san's strength!"

"That's not true!" I denied once again. I sighed. She was a hard person to cheer up. "I'll get you some cake with...air?" My eye brow twitched as I tried to smile.

Wendy's head popped up. She then looked like she was thinking, and then, I could tell, she tried to smile. Mission complete. Save Wendy from the world of tragedy.

"But would Natsu-san be okay?" She whispered. I nodded, and I believed. Natsu was strong enough to be alone for a while.

"Gray and I will look after him." I stated. "You and Lucy go to the bakery, go cheer up and have some fun!" Wendy started jumping up and down with excitement, and Lucy gave her a weak smile. I'd have to work on cheering up Lucy a bit more.

They both dashed out the door. We'll see them again, but they'll be different. They'd have happy smiles, and a cake in their hands.

"Hmmm." I heard, I turned my head over to see Gray poking Natsu."

"Stop that immediately!" I boomed. I blinked and Gray was far away from the bed where Natsu lay. Natsu grunted, and I couldn't help but feel better to know that Natsu was still alive.

Five minutes later, I was lounging on a chair in the infirmary, waiting for Lucy and Wendy to come back, and hour later, I had my arms together on the infirmary bed, and my head resting on my arms.

Two hours later, I was sound asleep, murmuring about when Lucy and Wendy would come back.

"Gomenasai!" A voice called me awake. "We were late, very! Erza! You'd never warned us about the such long line! I almost didn't go!" I opened one eye to see Wendy holding a chocolate cream cake, and Lucy holding a vanilla fruit tart with a strawberry cake on another plate.

I sighed and got up from where I was sleeping, I heard snoring from the other side of the room, and looked over to see Gray, slouching on a chair, head back, and snoring. I went over and tapped on Gray's forehead, sending a little jolt of power up him.

"W-What? What did I miss?" He quickly shouted, then relaxed as he noticed it was just us. "Jeez, don't have to hit me that hard." Gray rubbed the spot where I tapped him, which had turned into a bruise, and groaned.

* * *

**~Wendy POV~**

"Ah!" I shouted. I placed my cake down on the nearest table and went to my drawer of bottles and potions. I carefully read each one.

"This one will be great for Natsu-san!" I smiled. The label read:

* * *

_Dragon Mist_

_Clears anything bad from the dragon slayer that it was used on. _

_Not: Only works on true dragon slayers that have been trained by a real dragon._

_Directions: Drink this relic, and make a healing orb. Carefully drop the healing orb and let it float down into the dragon slayer's body, let it rest there for three minutes. By that time, the orb would've been absorbed by the clear scales of the dragon slayers. It'll spread across the body and heal the dragon slayer._

* * *

It sounded like some kid's joke, but it was worth the shot. I devoured the whole relic and made a healing orb. I remember Grandeeney teaching me how to carefully drop a healing orb rom it's place.

I froze my hands in one place at where would've been Natsu-san's chest. The orb was feeling abandoned and lonely and useless, so it carefully floated down. I then heard the clock go _tick tock tick tock. _Finally, it has been three minutes.

The orb still stayed there, resting itself on the surface of Natsu-san. I groaned. Another useless kid's joke. I would've laughed if I were with Grandeeney that this happened, but this was on a real person here!

I then cocked my head to the side to read another one. Another one that mends broken bones! I was with luck this time! I read the label.

* * *

_Broken Bone Mending_

_Note: Please use carefully, and don't waste this relic. It is an ancient relic._

_Directions: Drink this whole relic and make a healing orb that would originally put things back together, this relic can make you be able to mend bones, unlike the original form, it will shine different colors at first, but will turn green, again. Make the orb hover above the body you want to fix the bones with. They will mend together once again._

**_Note: DO NOT USE THIS QUICKLY! IT WILL MESS UP THE FLOW AND IT WILL NOT WORK!_**

* * *

I was really eager to use the potion, and didn't care that there were bold letters underneath, I read the instructions and I must help Natsu-san as _quickly _as possible!

Welcome back to fighting, Natsu-san!

* * *

**I made a longer than usual chapter just for you guys! I'm updating this quicker than usual just for you guys! Wendy is going to use the potion quickly, but she didn't read the bold! Uh Oh!**

**Please Review! It would be very appreciated! Everyone who reviews will be mentioned in the beginning of the chapter that I write after I see your review as a thanks!**


	9. Am I useless?

**Cathy- **Hi again, minna-san! Today, I am joined by some guests that somehow got out of the story and into here!

**Natsu- **I feel uncomfortable...

**Cathy- **Nooo...Natsu, go rest, your still all broken up, who invited you, anyways?

**Happy- **I did!

**Cathy- **Happy! I'm angry! Anyways, someone do the disclaimers! I'm not doing them, the readers wouldn't believe me!

**Wendy- **Cathy-san doesn't own Fairy tail or any of its characters! We are owned by Hiro Mashima!

**Cathy- **Arigatou, Wendy. Now on with the story! I took a good bit of precious story time with all you random people! Except you, Wendy!

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I had read a potion over Wendy's shoulder, and she seemed really eager to use it, I was really excited, too, but I didn't show it, or I didn't show a lot of it. I was smiling like crazy, and in my thoughts, I was begging Wendy to hurry up and fix Natsu.

_Hmmm, but the potion said not to go to quick. _I thought. _I hope Wendy read that part, or Natsu would be in big trouble! _I walked over to Wendy and put a hand on her should, but she nudged it off. I sighed. Stubborn Wend.

I watched her gulp down a potion, it was different from all the rest, instead of it being any shade of green, it was red. I narrowed my eyes. Suspicious. I took a bite from my vanilla fruit tart, and a very sweet taste filled my mouth with happiness, making me squeal, which made everyone look my way.

"N-Nothing." I stammered, trying to smile. I took another bite from the fruit tart, and once again, I squealed, but to my relief, no one looked my way. I didn't even mean to squeal, is this the magic of cake?

I licked my lips to get rid of the crumbs and reached for my strawberry cake, only to find it gone. I gasped in horror, did some cake monster come in and steal it? Did the cake monster do anything else? I looked around the room, and a mischievous smile from Erza caught my eye.

"Erza." I said in an accusing tone. "You ate my strawberry cake, didn't you?" Erza had a nervous grin, now.

"Well, um, you see what happened was...I mate ye ca bu I wa real goo an I hate te res." Erza's voice trailed off at the end.

"What?" I asked, looking at Erza suspiciously.

"I ATE YOUR CAKE!" Erza shouted so quickly that it took a moment for my mind to register what she said.

"Erza!" I shrieked, making Wendy jump back. I heard a grunt from Natsu, I smiled, completely forgetting about the cake situation, Natsu was going to be back!

* * *

**~Wendy POV~**

Erza-san and Lucy-san were arguing about cake, making me have an urge to take a bite out of my chocolate cream cake, I was only meaning to take a bite, but it was really good, so I ate the rest, leaving chocolate smears on my mouth.

"Erza!" I heard Lucy-san shriek, it was really sudden, so I jumped back, surprised. Natsu-san grunted, and my face lit up, does that mean he's okay?

"Natsu-san!" I squealed, hugging him because I assumed that if he was fine, then his bones were back together, but I didn't get the hug back that I expected, I got a screaming in pain Natsu-san, and when I let go, he was in a very odd shape.

"Natsu-san!" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I was useless once again!" I looked around the room for sympathy for my poor character, but all I got were shocked and almost to tears people, except for Gray-san.

"Another fake!" Lucy-san whispered. "But there's also another possibility." Lucy-san looked pained when I turned around to face her. She looked at me with half doubtful and half hopeful eyes.

"Wendy." Lucy-san stated in a determined voice. "You didn't use the potion too quickly, did you?" I felt like my soul split into a million pieces. Is that what the bold letters were warning me of? I fell to my knees, and dug my face into my hands, and cried all the tears that I kept inside.

"Gomen Gomen Gomen, Natsu-san!" I kept repeating. "Please forgive me! Who would've thought bold letters were so important?" I knew I was talking nonsense, but at times like this, I just spat out all the words I've kept inside.

I've been keeping a lot of things a secret from anyone, even Charla-san since Natsu-san had this injury. I just didn't feel like the same old Wendy! I sighed, wiping away my tears onto the floor.

I guess I really was useless. I looked at the ceiling. Why would a strong guild such as Fairy tail want to keep me here? I'm just a waste, and I would bring Fairy tail to shame. I sighed, maybe I should go and quit Fairy tail, yeah, that would be a good idea.

I heard screaming, and more screaming. Then a worried voices were surrounding me. I closed my eyes, and screamed as loud as I could. This was a nightmare, right? A really long nightmare about Natsu-san getting that terribly injured...

I pinched myself to test it, and was horrified with the results. It hurt. I shivered, I had to bear with the things that were happening, but was I up to it? I finally made my decision. I wouldn't bear with it. I couldn't. I would leave Fairy tail. I don't know where I'll go, though.

"Wendy!" A voice shouted. I opened my eyes, and looked up to see Lucy, worriedly staring at me, I looked at the position I was in. I was in a ball shape, and I was in the corner of the infirmary.

"Wendy." Erza said in her leaderly voice. "Is everything alright?" I nodded, then smiled, hoping to not worry them too much, I still wasn't going to tell them, and I still kept my decision. I took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to Master for a second." I fake-smiled. "I'll be right back." With that, I quickly ran out of the infirmary, tears were in my eyes, but this was the decision that I made. I just hope it was the right one.

* * *

**Cathy- **Wendy! Noooo!

**Wendy- **Wendy-san! Noooo!

**Cathy- **Wendy! Your not away!

**Erza- **Wendy's leaving? Why didn't you tell me, Wendy? Don't leave!

**Cathy- **Well, um, please review!

**Cathy- ***Drags Wendy outside and tries to drag Erza outside with an effort* I would love to see a review! Anonymous reviews are fine! Everyone has that moment when they're too lazy to login! Don't worry!


	10. Mantegores! (Finale)

**Cathy- **Hello, minna-san! I am back with another chapter of Broken Bones! So, what happened before was that Wendy wanted to leave Fairy tail because she couldn't help Natsu!

**Wendy- **This is the right decision that I must make! *Wipes away tears*

**Cathy- **Wendy, I'm still going against it!

**Wendy- **You made me do this! *Sob*

**Cathy- **Gomen Gomen! SOmeone do the disclaimer!

**Erza- **Cathy does not own Fairy tail or any of its' characters!

**Cathy- **Arigatou, Erza.

* * *

**~Wendy POV~**

I tried to look as innocent as I could, so I wouldn't make anyone worried and suspicious. I dried my eyes and hummed a soft and sweet tune as I walked inside the guild.

"Oui! Wendy!" People would yell over to me. "Is Natsu alright?" I knew they were asking those questions since I had a bright smile on my face, what they didn't know was that the smile was a fake.

As I walked over to the second floor, Laxus-san stopped me from going up.

"Oui. Wendy." He grunted. "Second floor is for S-class, your not S-class, better wait." I begged and pleaded until I realized I wasn't doing something bad.

"I need to talk to master!" I begged, tears in my eyes. Laxus-san eyed me carefully, then I saw pain and hurt in his eyes, but only for a quick moment.

"Make it quick." He sighed. "Don't want anyone catchin ya'" I silently thanked Laxus -sanand continued to look innocent as I climbed up to the second floor. I turned around to see the whole guild staring at me.

I guiltily gulped. Do they need me? Am I just a waste of space? I thought back to the tim when I saved Erza-san from the snake bite, it really was a long time ago. I probably did get weaker.

_No one cares anymore, _I thought, unaware that I had said it out loud, _ I had become weaker, and no one here needs me. I'm too weak to be known as a Fairy tail member!_

I started crying, no member of Fairy tail cries! The guild became an uproar of sympathy after I thought that thought. I wonder why? Can they read minds? I shivered, realizing I had said it out loud. May as well shout it to the whole world, now, no one would want me to be here.

"I'm leaving Fairy tail!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. "I'm sure everyone will be happy once I do, I've made my decision, don't try to lie to me with your fake sympathy! I'm too weak to be here!"

I could almost hear the silence in Fairy tail. They were shocked. Maybe because I found out that it was fake sympathy all along.

"Wendy..." I heard a voice of an exceed call out, I saw Carla-san flying over to me, she looked hurt, but she accepted my decision.

"Wendy, will you be free of a guild, now?" Carla-san asked, worried. Shock hit me like a bullet. I didn't think of that, but I made my decision, there was no going back.

"I don't know..." I replied to Carla-san. "But I'll figure out sooner or later." I added the last sentence in quickly before Carla-san could criticize me.

I heard an "Ahem" from behind me, and I quickly turned around to see Master Mackarov, silently crying.

"Child." He choked out miserably. "Are you sure you that the decision you made is the right one?" I hesitated, looking away from all the eyes that were staring at me with sympathy. Maybe they did need me. I clenched my fists.

"I'll try one more time." I whispered, my hair covering my face. No one heard me but Master so he did a little jig, making everyone stare at him with shock.

"I won't leave." I smiled a crooked smile, making everyone doubtful that it was a real smile, I was also doubtful. Everyone cheered and went back to whatever they were doing. I sighed as I walked back to the infirmary, I had forgotten what my excuse to get out was, so explaining would be hard.

When I stood in front of the building, all I thought was, _Will I be able to confront them again after what I've done? _I took a deep breath and put on a smile over my face, I was about to open the door, but I stopped when I put my hand on the handle.

I realized I should have something in my hand to help Natsu-san before I go inside so they know I wasn't just slacking off! I sighed and walked away from the building. i felt so far away from everyone.

Instead of trying to find something useful, I found myself sitting at the edge of a meadow, gazing at pretty flowers...Hmm, I wonder when I got here...

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I was bored. Really bored. So bored. Oh my god! Look how bored I am! We were all waiting for Wendy to return. We, as in Erza, Gray, and me. How long was she going to talk to master? I had heard a slight click from the door, but nothing happened.

"I'm going to go look for Wendy." I said, unaware that I said it. I silently got up and stealthily pranced around, then I saw Wendy, day-dreaming.

"YooHoo!" I shouted, waving a hand in front of Wendy. She quickly popped back to reality and stared at me, gradually looking like she was going to burst into tears more and more.

"I'm sorry..."She whispered. I looked at her with a confused expression. I then heard an uproar of Master, stomping towards both of us.

"Wendy! My child!" He shouted. "Get everyone here and put the injured brat in a safe place! A creature is attacking!" I then remembered that I was going to ask Levy about the creature that we saw in the forest, and quickly brought Gray and Erza over.

"Wendy, you can take care of Natsu." I smiled towards the young dragon slayer. "We rust you completely to keep him safe." She grinned back at me, and dashed to the infirmary.

The three of us left ran to help the guild fight this mysterious creature that Master didn't explain about. We all stared with shock at the creature. The same one from the forest.

"Levy!" I shrieked, the blue-haired bookworm appeared right before my eyes, before I could even blink.

"Hai?" She giggled, saluting.

"Now's not the time to be joking around!" I shrieked, I turned my voice into a normal tone. "Anyways, I want you to research on this creature, name, how it was born, EVERYTHING and ANYTHING you can find!" Levy nodded and disappeared into the guild.

"Everyone!" Erza shouted. "This beast cannot be defeated, or from what Team Natsu has experienced!"Everyone stared at Erza with shock. I knew what they were thinking. _The _Titania lost a battle?

But, everyone knew better than to attack the beast after hearing Erza's words. Levy came back and smiled sheepishly, probably some pretty tough information she has there.

She dragged me into the guild and deep into some secret underground place where the creature couldn't get us.

"It's called a mantegore." She whispered. "It was born by a great magic power, by a great mage that died long ago." She shivered with fright.

"No one knows his name, though." She went on. "He died from using too much magic power at once. He only could make two, but they mated, and along went a bunch of other people, welcomed to history."

"Their scales are a _very very very VERY _hard ore, they take the form of a bird to trick people into getting close to them, and when any part of the person touches them, they absorb your magical power." Levy kept going and going.

"So, in truth, they are very weak, but they come strong from magic power, even if your magic is weak, it'll become much stronger through the Mantegore's cycle." She said. "Let's say-"

"Okay." I replied. "I've had enough information. But, any way to kill it?" Levy looked through her stack of papers.

"Let's see...Ah! here!"She carefully read through the piece of paper, putting together the words she read. "Maybe a really strong unison raid could do it...Maybe...Maybe...putting fire onto a frozen with ice mantegore could do it."

"Okay." I shouted, standing up. "Thanks Levy!" I ran back outside, but then remembered, Natsu can't fight. I screamed in frustration. A very strong unison...

"Hey!" I shouted to no one in particular. "Is Gildarts here?" I saw Gildarts raise a hand far away from the battlefield, he was walking while carrying a big pack around his arm.

"Came back from the mission just in time, eh?" He asked, nodding to the Mantegore.

"Gildarts!" I shouted. "Do a unison raid with Erza or Laxus!" Gildarts thought for a moment.

"No time for thinking!" I shrieked. "Hurry up already!" He looked at me with a stern face.

"I could try, but it might be too overpowered, and I don't have that much of a close relationship with either of them." He replied.

"Your guildmates! Now hurry!" I yelled, burning with frustration. I looked and Erza and she nodded, heading over to Gildarts. They did the Salsa-looking stance and a burst of power fired from behind them. I silently cheered and watched as the magic slowly headed towards the beast.

When it hit, a giant sphere of light surrounded it, I heard a shriek from the inside, but the sphere disappeared, and out popped an unharmed Mantegore. I looked over at Gildarts and Erza, who were lying on the floor, panting. An idea popped into my head.

"Oh!" I begged. "Gildarts please! Do it with Master!" Gildarts shook his head, then kept on panting.

"Fairy Law!" I heard Master Mackorov yell. It hit the beast with a great amount of power, it didn't attack it, yet just pushing it away, far from Fairy tail. The guild sighed with relief.

"Erza, Gray, Lucy." He shouted. "Come my children, follow me!" All of us exchanged confused glances but we followed Master, knowing to obey his orders.

"I know your all confused, confused magic is radiating off all of you little brats." He sighed. "I'll explain right now. There has been a hidden magic of Fairy tail that was only a Master secret, but when I see what situation Natsu is in right now, I have no choice but to use it."

"Wendy!" His voice echoed to far away places. Wendy started running from the infirmary which we were behind.

"Hai? Master?" She panted. Master smiled and shooed Wendy inside the infirmary, while we were following master who was following Wendy. She bowed when he saw Natsu.

"Gomen!" She said, her voice muffled from hair getting into her mouth. "I couldn't help Natsu-san!" Master patted her on the head, and walked over to Natsu.

"Fairy Heal!" He shouted, a bright light emerging from his hand and into Natsu, I started crying, not because I was worried, but because I was happy, no one could think that Master's power could do nothing. When the light was gone, Natsu looked fine, he got up from the bed.

"Hey!" He said. "What happened? I feel all fired up!" He shouted, making a flame in his hand, everyone in the room was crying tears of happiness, except Master and natsu, of course.

"Natsu..." I whispered, I ran up to him and hugged him, I also snuck a kiss on his cheek but don't tell him! Natsu looked chocked for a while but hugged back, we stayed there like that, hugging, for a lone time, until I got off him, only to hug him again.

"You guys!" Natsu said, pointing to everyone in the room. "Get out for a sec. I gotta say something to Lucy." A blush was visible on his cheeks, making me think crazy thoughts.

Everyone obeyed Natsu, knowing to not get him angry, hey! Even Gray got out!

"L-Lucy..." He whispered, playing around with his fingers and turning his head away, though I could still see his blush, one moment he was like that, and the next moment I felt soft lips touch mine, I widened my eyes, but softly kissed back.

We pulled away after a long, we were both quite embarrassed, but I hugged him, I felt like I couldn't let him go. He could've been dead right now! But I was happy. Happy to finally have him back. And I'll make sure nothing like that happens ever again.

* * *

**Cathy- **That's the end of Broken Bones! This chapter was a special 2k word chapter just for you guys! God, I was hoping to end one story, writing two stories is too much for poor Cathy!

**Cathy- **Hey! Where are Natsu and Lucy? *Smirk* Probably having fun somewhere. Bye!


End file.
